Beauty Fangs: Christmas
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Sequel to 'Beauty Fangs' and 'Vampire Hunters.' And now its Christmas in Spagonia and everyone is really excited as well as the vampire prince Silver and his family.


**Christmas is almost here! My favorite holiday. **

**If you haven't read 'Beauty Fangs' or 'Vampire Hunters', that's where it began with the story. **

**Sonic characters belong to SEGA.**

**Ashley the Hedge-Cat, Snowflake, and Lena belongs to me. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

During the defeat of Alma the vampire witch from Station Square; Silver and his family are becoming the best vampire hunters in Spagonia and everyone loves them for their heroic activities that they did to save lives from evil vampires; and of course from criminals too.

Right now in Spagonia, Silver in his bat form was flying around to help the citizens with the Christmas lights for their houses. He was fast as he held the Christmas outdoor light cords to hang them up near the edges every roof neighbors. As soon as he did every house, he screeched like a bat to the neighbors to test the lights.

"Okay, neighbors! Three, two, one! Lights on!" the neighbors turned the outdoor Christmas lights on at the same time which flashed like laser lights. They all clapped and cheered wildly like crazy party people.

"Thanks for the help, Prince Silver. And Merry Christmas" Lena said.

"No problem, Lena. And Merry Christmas to you too and everyone. I'll see you guys around" Silver said, flapping his arm wings in the air and flew to his castle where his wife and daughter are waiting for him.

* * *

><p>The castle already has Christmas lights on too which the family did this morning. Ashley was watching the movie Frozen, singing 'Let it Go' scene while sipping blood from a CapriSun-like pouch with the straw.<p>

Blaze was walking in and saw Ashley watching Frozen.

"So you like the song much in that movie, Ashley?" Blaze asked her daughter. Ashley turns to Blaze and smiles.

"Yup, I really like how many Disney characters act like they were on Broadway every time they sing often" Ashley giggled. Blaze chuckled and the song 'Let it Go' just ended with Elsa creating her castle and dress.

Silver was making gingerbread cookies for himself, Blaze and Ashely with some icing and candy on.

"Mmmmmm, I got to taste them when they are done" he sniffs them in the air. He put the ones that are done in the oven and waits for them.

He crossed his legs and hummed for himself, checking his watch.

"So, how did it go with helping out the people, hon?" Blaze asked.

"Just great, everyone likes us and our style, I'm proud being married to a dhampir" he walks to Blaze giving her a hug. Blaze purred lowly as she snuggles on his chest fur.

"And I'm married to a prince" Blaze said, holding a mistletoe in her hand.

"Hehehehe, come here" Silver teases her and they kiss. Ashley was drinking warm chocolate with marshmallows while watching the scene in Frozen in the shop.

She turned around to see her parents kissing under the mistletoe. She looks away in disgust.

She continues to watch the rest of Frozen. Silver and Blaze was now decorating the ginger cookies.

"They look delicious Silver" Blaze said, licking her lips.

"Yup, but wait until the icing has hardened" Silver said, decorating a ginger cookie of him. Outside the castle it was snowing.

Much later, Ashley was outside making several snowmen and placed a Napoleon hat on one, even making its hand on the stomach.

"Awesome!" Ashley giggled.

While Silver and Blaze are doing the gingerbread cookies, Silver's iPhone rings and he picks it up.

"Hello"  
><em>"Hey, Silver. We got a problem in the city. Criminals are robbing the bank and they really have deadly guns"<em> Rouge said on the phone.

"Okay, I'll be right there in a jiffy" Silver said and hangs up.

"Criminals again?" Blaze guessed.

"Yeah, and I guess I got to get over there and stop them" Silver sighs, not wanting to leave his wife.

"Don't worry, I'll wait for you" Blaze smiles and kissed his cheek, "Go get 'em, tiger" she smirked.

"Rawr" he growled playfully with a smirk.

He turns to his bat form and flies to the city.

* * *

><p>At the bank, the criminals was masked and held some of the bank staff hostage, point the guns at their heads.<p>

"Better get out of here before Silver gets us" one of the criminals said.

"Hurry up before that vampire hedgehog gets here!" criminal #1 shouted.

"Just shoot these people and get this over with!" the leader yelled, he points his gun at the innocent male human, ready to shoot.

Just then, the gun was kicked out of his hand by a fast vampire hedgehog as it went behind him.  
>"It's him! Shoot him!" the criminals point their guns at the vampire hedgehog.<p>

"Ah ah ah! Stop right there boys or I'll sink my fangs into your friend's neck. Now, drop your guns!" Silver hissed lowly while pointing his sharp fangs near the lead criminal's neck from behind.

The criminals drop their weapons in defeat to spare their leader.

"Good boys, now surrender to the police or...you all be on the naughty list" Silver threatens them.

One criminal didn't care as he picked up his gun to shoot the vampire but Silver was too fast.

"Get down, everyone!" Silver tells the bank staff as they did to avoid being shot.

"SHOOT HIM NOW!"  
>"I'M TRYING!"<br>Silver stopped the bullets in the air with his ESP to prevent the inside bank getting damaged. The bullets fell on the floor.

"Tsk tsk tsk" Silver wags his finger.

"RUN!"  
>"Oh no you don't!" Silver grabbed one of the velvet ropes and ran around the criminals to tie them up. He glanced at the lead criminal that is about to run but Silver ran up to him, pinning the criminal against the wall.<p>

"Ah ah ah" Silver chuckled and bites the criminal's neck for not listening to Silver's warning. He won't turn him into a vampire but simply drinks a bit of his blood.

The criminal passed out as Silver releases him. 5 minutes later the police arrest the criminals as Silver watches them leave.

"Thank you, prince Silver. You have saved the day again" the bank staff said.

"No problem. And Merry Christmas, guys. I got a family to celebrate Christmas with. See ya" Silver salutes and turns into his bat-form again. The bank staff along with the citizens are waving good bye to him.

* * *

><p>At the castle, Ashley was decorating the Christmas tree with many pretty ornaments and stars. Blaze was helping her and places the golden star at the top of the tree.<p>

Silver arrived in time and turns back to his hedgehog form, "Hey, girls. What did I miss?"

"Nothing Dad, we just finished decorating the tree" Ashley said. Silver chuckles and gives her a noogie.

"Daddy!" Ashley squealed and giggles.

"We saved the cookies for you, tiger" Blaze chuckled and hands the gingerbread cookie to her husband.

"Thanks" Silver ate his cookie and sat on the couch with Ashley and Blaze, looking at the Christmas tree.

"Isn't it beautiful, Silver?" Blaze asked Silver, he nods and kissed her cheek.

"So, did you kick the bad guys' butt, Daddy?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah I did, Ashley. Nobody messes with your dad, and one day you'll be like me you know" he smiled. Ashley smiled as well and drank a sip from her warm chocolate. Blaze gets up from the couch, walking to the window to see the snow fall. Silver joined up and held her hand.

"I wonder if Rouge comes for a visit for Christmas" Blaze said.

"Maybe she's having a good time with Knuckles" Silver chuckled.

* * *

><p>At Rouge's house, Rouge was wearing a wool sweater and sat next to a red echidna.<p>

"I'm glad you joined me for Christmas, Knuckie" Rouge said.

Knuckles leans to her and held her close.

"Yup, you sure are gentle to guys like me, Rouge. Say can you do two warm chocolate for both of us?" Knuckles said and then asked her. Rouge nods with a seductive smirk.

"Sure, just wait here" she said and gets to the kitchen to make warm chocolate for them. To make this more interesting, she put heart-shaped marshmallows into the warm chocolate. She walked back to Knuckles and they had their warm chocolate together. Knuckles noticed the heart marshmallows.

"Hehe, you're truly a lover type, Rouge" Knuckles said. Rouge put her cup on the table and ran her finger on his chest.

"Mmmmm, that's who I am" Rouge snickered.

* * *

><p>The next day on Christmas day, Ashley ran to her parents' room to wake them up.<p>

"Mom! Dad! Wake up! It's Christmas! Get up, get up!" Ashley squealed, jumping on the bed.

"Alright alright! We're coming" Blaze yawned, stretching her arms out.

Silver got out of bed, a little sleepy but smiles that its Christmas time.

The parents walked out their room and follow their daughter to the living room. They saw the presents underneath the Christmas tree.

"Let's see what they have shall we?" Silver said.

"Sure honey" Blaze nods and they walk up to open the presents under the tree. Ashley picked up a blue one and tore off the paper.

It was a box with tiny holes on the top, she opened the lid and inside was a live white Labrador puppy.

"Oh, boy a puppy! Thanks Mom and Dad" Ashley was excited over getting a puppy.

"No problem, Ashley" Silver said, holding a green present.

"Ruff ruff ruff!" the puppy licked Ashley's muzzle.

She giggled and eskimo kissed the puppy's cheek.

Silver opened his present, tossing the ripped wrappings to the side. His present was a non-mobian bat winged size leather jacket.

"Nice. For my bat form" Silver smirked.

"Do you like it?" Blaze asked her husband.

"Of course I do, Blaze. It's wonderful" Silver said, handing Blaze her gift.

"Thanks. Here, let's see if it fits you, hon" Blaze said, holding the bat winged size leather jacket.

"Okay" Silver turns into a non-mobian bat, flapping his wings in the air.

She put it on him and he flies to the mirror to examine himself, he looked badass.

"Wow, I look great"

He flies back in the living room, "It's perfect"  
>"Wow, daddy. You look like a rock-star bat" Ashley said.<p>

"Thanks, Ash" he said, removing the leather jacket so that he can turn back to his normal form.

Blaze opens her gift to see what she got.

She got a tiger statue made of 14 karat gold.

"Wow, Silver how can you afford this?" Blaze wondered.

"From people giving us money and stuff for saving their lives a lot" Silver answered.

"Ah" Blaze smirked.

"My turn! Here's my gift to you guys" Ashley hands them a bigger present that looked like the size of a family crest.

"Oh, thanks Ashley" Blaze and Silver said and opens the present; it was a wooden crest with them on a picture.  
>"It's beautiful" Blaze smiled<p>

"Wow, this is amazing" Silver smiled and chuckled.

"Ruff ruff ruff!" the white Labrador puppy barks in joy at Ashley.

"Hehehe…you're so cute. I should give you a name. How about Snowflake?" Ashley said.

Snowflake barked happily and nuzzled on Ashley's cheek. Silver and Blaze watched them play.

"Ashley, I hope you know how to treat him" Silver said.

"I sure will treat him well" Ashley said, petting Snowflake, "Because I love cute and adorable non-mobian animals"

The vampire family had a great Christmas today.

The End.


End file.
